monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Death
Black Death was a villainous character that appeared in Archie Comics' Sonic Universe spin-off series. Appearing in the Shadow Fall saga, he was the leader of the Black Arms when they invaded Sonic's world a second time. History Early history Prior to the Shadow Fall ''arc, Black Death was a form of sub-commander in the Black Arms, overseeing the conquest of another planet while Black Doom was carrying out the invasion of Sonic's world. When Black Doom was killed by Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Death sensed his leader's passing and subsequently became the new hive-mind of the Black Arms. In order to achieve vengeance against Shadow and carry out the conquest of Mobius, Black Death decided that he would need to create a new Black Arms warrior capable of independent thought and action separate from the hive-mind. To this end, Black Death created Eclipse the Darkling, a being capable of analysing situations on its own and acting accordingly whilst still dedicated to the goals of the Black Arms. Under Eclipse's suggestion, the Black Arms would also create a new sub-species called the Dark Arms by combining their genes with the biology of the alien Wisps. ''Shadow Fall The Black Arms returned to Mobius to find the planet shattered due to recent events. When the New Black Comet achieved orbit, it was quickly intercepted by the global peacekeeping force G.U.N. (Guardian Units of Nations). G.U.N.'s Spider Troupe, accompanied by the elite Team Dark consisting of Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and ex-Eggman robot E-123 Omega, brought a nuclear device aboard the comet in the hopes of destroying it before the Black Arms began landing troops. Black Death dispatched Eclipse to destroy Shadow, but Eclipse instead sought to bring Shadow back over to the Black Arms' side. When Team Dark split up, Eclipse confronted Shadow and attempted to persuade him to join them while Black Death released neurotoxin into the G.U.N. soldiers' location. However, the human soldiers were equipped with breathing masks and did not fall victim to the paralytic gas. Black Death then sent a swarm of Black Worms to eliminate Shadow's friends before joining Eclipse in launching a psychic attack on Shadow, hoping to take control of him. Black Death and Eclipse successfully took control of Shadow's mind and ordered him to attack Rouge and Omega. However, even as he fought his friends, Shadow continued to resist Death's manipulation and eventually broke free. He then went to confront Black Death in a final showdown. Sensing the possibility of defeat, Black Death had Eclipse and the Dark Arms flee from the Black Comet in an escape vessel where they would land on Angel Island. Black Death and Shadow fought to the bitter end, with Death wielding similar powers to his predecessor Black Doom. However, Death's powers were not as formidable as his predecessor's and he was ultimately destroyed by Shadow's Chaos Blast. Abilities * Telepathy - As the new leader of the Black Arms, Black Death functions as a hive-mind for his race, controlling his forces telepathically. He can also assault the minds of others. * Pyrokinesis - Black Death can cast streams of fire and launch small meteors at his enemies. * Death's Eye - Just as Black Doom had Doom's Eye, Black Death also has a third eye that acts as a line of communication between himself and others. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Aliens Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Black Arms Category:Deceased